After A Long Day
by Sherain C
Summary: Sasuke come home to a naked Naruto. My first fanfic hope you like D SASUNARU YAOI boy x boy. Don't like don't read you have been warned


As he entered the door to their door bedroom, Sasuke was shocked to see Naruto lying on the bed naked. He was sound asleep. Naruto never sleeps naked no no matter how hot it was. Sasuke had tried again and and again to get him to sleep bare but to no avail. Heck he wouldn't even go go commando.

To anyone Naruto was just some guy sleeping in the nude but to Sasuke, he was an angel sleeping sleeping peacefully. He could not help the oncoming hard-on. To see his love in that state is just too much to bare. He knows he he shouldn't bother his little Naru but still...

Sasuke slowly walked toward the bed and sat on the edge looking at the blonde's full lips. He bends down to place a light kiss on them. No response. He kissed him again but this time a little rough. Naruto started to stir. He slowly woke up to stare right into tte raven's eyes.

" Sasu?"

" Yes? "

" What are you doing?"

"..."

Sasuke started to kiss down Naruto's neck till he reached Naruto's left nipple.

" Trying to ravish my lover" He said in a what-does-it-look-like-I'm-doing tone.

Naruto started to blush furiously and was about to protest when Sasuke started to suck on his nipple while his left hand teased the other.

Naruto was getting hard and his breath started to hitch. Sasuke smirked at this and bit down on the nipple in his mouth.

Naruto moaned so loud he might have woken the neighbors but Sasuke coulden't give a fuck.

Sasuke's right hand traveled southwards and started to pump Naruto' s cock. It didn't take long before Naruto came.

Sasuke licked some of the cum off Naruto's abdomen and kissed Naruto, making him taste his own cum.

Naruto hated it when Sasuke did that but he was so filled with pleasure that he didn't mind.

Sasuke grabed a tube of lube from the drawers and coated his fingers with a fair amount of it.

He shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth and Naruto happily accepted it. Sasuke inserted one digit getting a lustful moan in response.

" Fuck Naru. You're tight" He cursed

He added another finger started pumping in and out looking for that one spot that made Naruto cry out for him.

A scream of pleasure echoed throughout the room and Sasuke knew he got hit Naruto' s sweet spot.

Once Sasuke tought Naruto was ready he coated his cock with lube and brought it to Naruto's entrance.

" Do you want it?"

" Y-yes"

" Yes what?" he smirked

" Yes I want you in me"

" Well beg for it"

" Please Sasu. I want to feel you inside of me"

" What was that? I didn't hear you"

" GOD DAMMIT SASUKE YOU BETTER FUCK ME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T HAVE SEX FOR THE NEXT MONTH"

And with that Sasuke entered Naruto in one thrust

He was going hard and fast. Just the was Naruto liked it.

Naruto came for the second time that night screaming Sasuke's name. All he could see was white.

Not long afyer that, Sasuke released his load into Naruto. After riding out his orgasm, Sasuke collasped on Naruto but quickly rolled over so that he would not crush his Dobe.

They shared a few more sweet kisses before dosing off.

( The next morning)

Sasuke woke up earlier than Naruto as usual.

He kissed Naru's cheek before getting up to prepare breakfast.

About forty minutes later, Naruto got up and headed for the kitchen where he knew Sasuke would be.

Sasuke put breakfast on the table and sat down to eat.

" So... What made you sleep in the nude last night?"

" Was dead tired from a mission and after a bath I couldn't take it anymore and just fell asleep before I could put any thinh on"

" Hn. Only a dobe like you could do that. But I wouldn't m8nd if it happened more frequently if what comes after that is included" There it is again the egoistic smirk.

" TEME! Do you know its rude to do that to people who are asleep you bastard!"

" What can I do when my Dobe is looking so fuckable"

" Asshole... Oh by the way..."

Naruto was looking very serious by now.

" ... tease me like that again and you' re so dead"


End file.
